THE PERFECT GETAWAY
by covblazebabe
Summary: This Fanfic takes please after episode 37 "Love is the drug" from series 27. The story will be mainly based around Tess and Fletch's turbulent relationship. I take no credit for this story, this was written by my good friend Michelle.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello people here's a new story written by my good friend Michelle, I take no credit for this story, please leave a review or comment if you have the time!**_

_**Follow or contact Michelle on Twitter;**_

_** Meesh_Redshaw**_

_**This Fanfic takes please after episode 37 "Love is the drug" from series 27.**_  
_**The story will be mainly based around Tess and Fletch's turbulent relationship. Here is chapter 1.**_

_**Chapter one**_

It began with subtle glances, across the reception desk, through the resus doors, even outside when Jeff and Dixie careered in with a stretcher. Everywhere he was, she happened to be. Fletch sometimes thought he caught people looking at him funny when he was trying to catch Tess's eye. Of course she had always brushed him off until very recently. He was incredibly caring and always on hand to listen and her likewise.

There were two almighty hurdles in this tryst that would almost certainly make a good go at stopping anything before it started. The fact that he was married with 3 children and the fact she was his line manager so he was directly reportable to her. This could be a HR nightmare.

They were both with a patient who was in the middle of an episode of epistaxis and they were trying desperately to stem the flow of blood. He'd been punched in a bar brawl. At that moment they heard footsteps and Jamie popped in with some more gauze and tissues. The next voice they heard was that of Nick's echoing outside. It sounded like he was giving someone a telling off and they caught the end of the sentence, "Well I'm sorry but you should be fully competent in the measuring of blood gases, I don't want to have to downgrade you to cubicles".

It was close to clocking off time but it was dragging. Nick pulled back the curtain and reiterated that he didn't want anyone to be late tomorrow and they had to be on time otherwise all hell would break loose. It probably would anyway within an hour of leaving.

The patient was soon discharged with no lasting damage other than a black eye in a few days. This left them alone in the cubicle. There was an awkward silence, before Tess spoke.

"Last night...what happened when you got home?", she questioned.

"I got in at about half past 12, she'd locked the door. I had to get her up didn't I. I've misplaced my keys".

She reached in her pocket and handed him them. "One bunch of keys. Returned to rightful owner. They were on my sofa".

"Were they?", he said.

"Seriously, I don't know what I'd have done if you hadn't been there".

"Just as well I was then. Knight in shining armour and all that", he cheekily smiled, as he remembered. "Mind you I got the 3rd degree this morning".

"I'm sorry, that's my fault".

"Nah don't be daft", then he quickly changed the subject, "Looking forward to tomorrow? God knows what Mr Jordan has in store".

"If it's anything like last year it'll be fun, fun, fun", she informed him.

"Well I can't comment. I wasn't here", he laughed.

"I'm pleased you are this year", she went to touch his arm but they were once again interrupted by a rowdy bunch outside.

-

The next morning, the clock read 5.47am on Fletch and Natalie's bedside table. It was set for 6am. In the darkness, as he moved hard and fast on top of her, it dawned on him just how long it'd been since they'd been remotely intimate.

She never spoke to him these days, it was like ships passing in the night with their jobs.

Soon enough he was finishing, then proceeded to lie back down. A few minutes later he couldn't resist asking..

"I'm sorry but am I living with a mute?", he sounded angry, raising his voice slightly.

"What do you mean? Don't start", she had turned over at this point, away from him. "Keep going, you will wake the children".

"We need to talk..badly. Like we used to", he was trying desperately to stay calm.

"I need to know what's going on in that head of yours. You used to be, I don't know, it's like it's become a chore for you".

"That isn't true, I'm just tired. You woke me from a deep sleep ten minutes ago".

"It was pretty evident what exactly I woke you up for, we haven't exactly been making the headboard rattle recently, to be fair", he knew this sounded crass as soon as the words left his mouth. "It's not just about the sex though. Sometimes anyone would think we weren't married.".

The door suddenly burst in and in walked little Mikey.

Fletch quickly pulled on some shorts.

"Mummy I feel sick", and with that he promptly vomited in the spot exactly where he stood.

"I'll sort him shall I? Make yourself comfortable why don't you", he nodded in Natalie's direction.

Mikey began to cry, Fletch knelt down, "He's burning up, if it's a 24-hour thing chances are they are all going to get it. We've had loads through the doors recently. Alright mate, let's get you cleaned up. I'm sorry Nat I have to go, I have to be in work by 7".

He left him with his mum whilst he got showered and dressed. Half an hour later he was getting his car keys. "I'll be back on Monday, my phone will be on 24/7. Plenty of fluids down him even if they don't stay down".

"You think I don't know how to look after a poorly child?, by this point the boy was laid on the sofa with a blanket watching a DVD.

"You could have fooled me. I'm debating whether or not to stay here now".

She didn't answer this. Instead just gave him daggers.

"Bye Mikey", he said patting him on the head as he walked past and out the front door. He hadn't meant to let the door slam on purpose, or had he?

Once settled in the car, the first thing he did was check his phone, which he switched to silent mode for the drive to the ED, but not before sending Tess a cheeky text, which read, "Good morning, fancy playing doctors and nurses this weekend?". He started the engine, and drove, the dawn was just beginning to break...

_**More coming soon people!**_

_**Follow or contact Michelle on Twitter;**_

_** Meesh_Redshaw**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back people! here is chapter 2, joint effort on this chapter from Michelle and myself, please let us know what you think via review or comment! enjoy!**

**chapter 2**

"Right, have we got everything we need?", Nick began zipping up his holdall. It was that time of year again.

They huddled together outside the ED main entrance. It was finally time for the annual team-building/arguing/trying not to kill each other weekend.

It had now began to rain. He had in his hand a clipboard, and was ticking off everyone who had arrived thus far. "Erm, Nick why do you bring that, we aren't on a school trip", said Adam, who was wrapped up like an eskimo but still shivered against the elements.

The bunch of ED reprobates consisted of Nick, Zoe, Adam, Fletch & Tess.

They were waiting for the coach, which seemed to take an age.

"That's every..ah we need Fletch", called Nick.

They saw a car in the distance, and sure enough there he was. "Sorry I'm late, one of the kids has come down with a bug", he rushed over with his bag slung over his back.

"Never mind you're here now", protested Nick messing with the papers on his clipboard.

"Why did I have to come?", commented Adam, "I've been on this so many times I know the drill".

"Once more won't make any difference, well it now Dr Truman?, Nick was getting incredibly fed up. He could tell he was going to have his work cut out and seemed like he'd much rather spend a day shutting out the world in his office.

"Hey why didn't you invite "love's young dream" AKA Sam and Tom?", laughed Zoe.

"We don't even know where we are going", piped up Tess.

"The Brecon Beacons", responded Nick.

Along came the coach and the doors slowly opened. The driver was a burly man wearing a fading, oversized Stone Roses t-shirt and he had unkempt greying hair. He jumped off the bottom step and almost fell into Nick.

The size of the coach didn't match how many people were waiting.

"Do you want the good news or the bad news?", said the driver, who had a name badge saying"Keith".

"Out with it, as you can see we are all so excited to be here..not", Adam said with a barely noticeable amount of enthusiasm.

"Good news, the other bus broke down, least you can all spread out on this one and bad news, it has no toilet facility, well it does but it is currently awaiting maintenance and has something resembling police lines over it", he commended. "So, anyone who wants to spend a penny better spend it wisely now using this here NHS establishment".

"Where did they get this joker from?", questioned Zoe.

Keith's wise words were met otherwise with a myriad of grunts and groans from the group.

Some time later they had all taken their seats and the journey began.

"Let's have a sing song", shouted Keith as he merrily hummed a tune on the radio overhead.

"1000 green bottles sitting on the wall...", began Adam, knowing full well this would annoy Nick, he didn't want to be there, so he was planning to piss everyone off as much as possible.

Tess and Fletch, who weren't really listening, got talking.

"You get my text?", he asked.

"Just now, were you serious? I doubt we'll sneak any time together this weekend".

"You'll be surprised. We can always go in search of "firewood". The sparks will fly...".

She laughed at this. It told him everything he needed to know. The atmosphere between them was tangible now.

They were just about making their way onto the narrow country roads. All of a sudden Adam rushed past as he'd been sitting towards the back.

"Er mate can you stop somewhere? I need to..go".

"I did warn you, I'm only meant to stop at authorised stopping points, which on this particular journey, is nowhere".

"Can you make an exception?", Adam pleaded.

Nick heard voices, and joined them, knowing full well any sense of authority had left him at the ED doors.

"Just let him out, it's a one-off", instructed Nick.

Keith pressed a button and Adam darted out and ran into the woods to relieve himself.

Zoe, who had fallen asleep, was awoken by this commotion. She opened one eye and peered at Nick, who was now standing at the front of bus messing with his precious clipboard.

They had now been waiting for at least 5 minutes.

"Where the hell is he!", spat Nick starting to lose his temper, he was sure he could hear little giggles coming from Tess and Fletch who were seemingly huddled and whispering. Nick ignored them and left the bus in search of Adam.

"Adam!", he called trying to keep his temper under control.

"Adam for god sake where are you!".

No answer, it was quiet enough to hear a pin drop, Nick ventured a little further into the woods where he spotted someone by a tree.

"Is that you Adam?", he questioned, getting close enough to see it was Adam.

"Would you mind telling me what's going on here?", asked Nick, making Adam spin round and almost lose his balance.

"My bloody fly is stuck!" He wailed struggling to undo it.

"Let me help", offered Nick projecting his hands forward.

"Don't you touch me down there", cried Adam.

"Okay, okay", Nick backed away.

"Ah, panic over, I've got it now", he seemed pleased. Nick turned his back and waited until Adam had finished then they walked back together.

The others were now standing on the grass, except Fletch, who was sitting on the steps to the bus.

"There is always one isn't there", he shouted as he played with his phone.

"Oh by the way, mobiles are banned this weekend, I forgot to point out that minor rule", Nick wasn't looking forward to the response this would no doubt bring.

"Since when, in case you forgot I have a family, who I'd like to keep in touch with, if you don't mind. Can I keep it on silent?", Fletch asked.

Nick mulled this over, and eventually agreed. "Yes, I suppose but as long as I don't catch you messing with it". There was a sense of tiredness amongst them now.

They finally arrived at their destination, after what felt like it had taken all day. As they pulled into the main site, a man wearing khaki gear came over and greeted them, sorted their luggage, took their names and escorted them to the place that was to be there sleeping quarters for the next 2 nights. One slightly dilapidated looking wood cabin, which had almost certainly seen better days.

"The standards of modern accommodation have certainly gone downhill haven't they", piped up Adam from the back.

Zoe and Tess began looking around the place, which to be fair was basic but well stocked with everything they needed. There was suddenly a scream from the bathroom.

Nick shot up, "That sounded like Zoe".

Adam was trying to bang the TV remote off the edge of the tiny sofa to get it work but on taking the back off realised it was battery-less.

"Of course you'd know what her screams sound like. Give me a Hilton hotel any day".

Fletch rushed in to see what had happened, "What's the matter, lovely?", after almost stepping on a large slug slithering across the floor. They both had their backs against the wall, "That.", Zoe pointed.

He quickly disposed of it outside. "All gone, it's safe to come out now".

The place consisted of 3 rooms, 2 containing a bunk bed each and one single room which was considerably plusher than the rest.

"Maybe this is considered the honeymoon suite and whoever argues first has to sleep on the floor. Regardless we're going to have to fight over this one".

A smug look spread across Nick's face and he blurted out, "No need, it's mine. No arguments please".

"Oh great", shouted Adam.

Once they had settled in to their surroundings, Nick gathered them all in the living room to run through the sequence of events for the next few days. This included archery, paint-balling, rock climbing, indoor games and a murder mystery event at a local pub not far from where they stayed. First of all they all ventured to a local cafe for some well-earned breakfast. As they sat in silence and ate, Fletch began playing footsie under the table with Tess, who was trying her best to keep a straight face. He couldn't help himself, as he smirked from ear to ear.  
"Something funny Adrian?", Adam asked taking a mouthful of tea and nearly choking in the process.

"No, nothing. I just want to get going", he replied.

Nick lead them to the archery where an instructor was waiting. It didn't go too badly but Zoe and Tess didn't really enjoy it so ended up observing in the end. The men were showing off their prowess pretending to be Robin Hood but failed miserably.

They had planned to stay in and relax on Friday night. A few DVD's had been watched and the alcohol was flowing. Adam had crashed out on his bed some time ago and his snoring could be heard for miles. He was fully clothed.

Nick got up and turned the TV off and made sure the door was locked. They all said goodnight. Fletch, who was sharing with Adam, took to sticking his headphones in to drown out the sound.

-

Fletch was awoken some time later by noises in the kitchen area. Fumbling around he managed to find out where the door was without first having to put a light on. He was wearing his boxers, the same ones as when he had to strip off in the middle of resus after the toxic vomiting episode.

The person making tea made him pleasantly surprised, Tess.

"Can't sleep either eh?", he asked her.

"Sorry if I woke you up crashing round in here. I tried to be as quiet as possible".

"You didn't actually, Adam was reasonable for that", he smiled at her, a big broad smile.

They sat on the sofa. After a while she spoke.

"We're okay aren't we, Fletch, I mean really?", she said with some trepidation.

"Of course, just all this stuff going on at home. It's like world war 3". His mood had changed like the wind. He gestured to her to move closer and he put his arm round her. She felt safe, more than she ever had done before.

"I need you to open more about what's going on. You put on a brave face and I can see it's having a detrimental effect".

The atmosphere between them was becoming tense, they both knew they needed to talk and sort things out, get things straight, set in stone.

"Fletch I..", started Tess before being rudely interrupted by a strange noise.

"What the hell is that?", whispered Fletch scanning the room.

Sounds like...like a bird pecking at the window or something" said Tess moving away from him. She began walking towards the nearest window and peered out but it was too dark to see much.

"I can't see anything", she said turning round

"Fletch I said I can't... Fletch?".

Her eyes searched the corners of the room, she examined the spot where Fletch once stood but he was gone. It was as if he had simply vanished like an apparition...

**Thanks for reading people!**

**Twitter;**

** Meesh_Redshaw**

** covblazebabe**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back people! here is chapter 3, a joint effort from myself and the main writer for this story Michelle, please let us know what you think via comment, review or tweet us on twitter.**

**Chapter 3**

All of a sudden Fletch appeared from outside at the window popping up like a ghost in a scary film.

"My god..don't ever do that again! You've almost given me a heart attack!", Tess was half laughing.

"Didn't mean to scare you. Come on out here, it's a lovely night. Height of summer", he teased. He pressed his brow against the glass and gestured her out.

"You have to be joking. It's the middle of the night".

She knew he wasn't, this was part of his charm and the reason she couldn't resist doing as he asked.

She tentatively stepped outside onto the porch. They were in the middle of the woods and it was pitch black for miles. It was spookily inviting. There were other cabins darted around but theirs was the only one with lights on.

Fletch laughed, "Sorry I lied about the height of summer, more like the bleak midwinter".

He noticed she was shivering with her back against the wall. "Come on let's go back in, this is madness!".

"You love it though, admit it", he was hoping she'd answer the way he wanted.

The realisation dawned that they were outside, in the middle of the night dressed for bed.

He walked over to where she was and leaned in for a quick kiss. She responded but soon tapped him on the arm to get him to stop.

"Fletch...not here!".

"Be a daredevil..", he smiled. "Remember your kitchen?", he raised his eyebrows.

"I remember after the kitchen, but then we didn't have 3 others with us".

"Your living room came in handy", as he said this Fletch pushed the door open.

Tess set about washing and drying the cups they had used and they said their goodbyes. The place was once again silent and even Adam had finally stopped snoring.

The next morning, Nick was pacing the living room. "Oh where is it!", yelled Nick to himself shuffling bits of paper around. "I left it right here!"

"Who you talking to Nick?", came Adam's voice from behind him.

"It's Mr Jordan to you! Where's my clipboard? I left it here and now its gone"

Adam narrowed his eyes, "Maybe it's checked out of this shit-hole", he said plonking himself down on a nearby stool.

"I've had just about enough of your sarcasm Adam!", Nick snapped.

"That's Dr Truman to you", Adam answered with a smile.

Nick turned to face him, veins popping out of his forehead.

"I need that clipboard it contains important information for this course", he informed trying to stay calm.

"I'm sure it will turn up"

"Well it better turn up soon!", Nick was now frantically searching high and low, Adam sat watching he couldn't help thinking perhaps Nick had something to hide, maybe some porn was hidden within the papers of the missing clipboard.

"Ohhh". The sound was like one of the zombies in a horror film.

This made them both stop what they were doing and turn their glances towards the open doorway.

Fletch was stumbling in holding his stomach clearly in pain.

"What's the matter with you?", asked Nick folding his arms.

Fletch became wide eyed.

"It won't stop coming out of me! My arse is red raw!", moaned Fletch. He looked white as a sheet.

"You've got the shits?", questioned Adam, before bursting into laughter.

"Not THE shits Adam, MAJOR shits, it's like Niagara Falls, I've been stuck on that toilet for the last sodding hour".

Nick and Adam both screwed their faces up.

"You haven't been drinking the tap water have you?", questioned Nick, looking worried, as he himself had forgot to mention they must not drink the water from the taps as it was unsafe.

"Of course I have there's nothing else to drink", stated Fletch gently lowering himself onto the floor.

"Oh no", muttered Nick as he saw Tess appear with a glass of water, he promptly rushed over and snatched it from her hands.

"Nick!", she wailed, "What are you doing, that's for Fletch! Get your own".

"If he drinks that we will be needing giant lifeboats to get out of here".

Fletch dashed past them again and slammed the bathroom door. He was now chucking his guts up and was making everyone aware.

"Poor bugger it's now coming out the other end", smirked Adam.

In his haste Fletch had forgotten to lock the door, so Zoe unknowingly came out of the bedroom and pushed the door ajar. She managed one foot inside, and took steps back.

"...er I wouldn't if I was you, not unless you want to join the exclusion zone", Nick told her.

"Hang on...Fletch?", Zoe waited for a response until he had stopped heaving.

"...yeah?",

"Didn't you say one of your kids was ill yesterday?.", she asked him.

"Mikey..".

"How is he now, because I have a feeling this mix of dodgy water and the bug won't help".

"Wait..let me move these stethoscopes and ECG machines out the way so she can get a word in edgeways", Adam winked at her.

This even made Nick laugh.

Zoe shot him a look that blatantly said 'shut the fuck up'.

"I've not heard from Natalie, I'll find out. No news is good news". He looked a bit better as he once again laid down. Tess happened to be sat on the sofa and she got up to let him.

"A-ha!", they heard Nick say. He was on his knees feeling around underneath the bottom of the sofa and his clipboard was now covered in dust...and someone had defaced it by playing noughts and crosses in thick black marker pen.

The rage in his face had reached an unacceptable level and was now bordering on 'murder'.

"Chill...I was bored!", exclaimed Adam. "It's not like you use it anyway. You just like to think you're important. I saw you write 'Clinical Lead' on it yourself. I bet it cost you no more than a few quid and you carry it around like it's the crown bloody jewels".

"Well actually"..he continued.

They were interrupted by a loud knock at the door. No-one moved so Zoe went ahead to see who their surprise guests were. There were 3 men wearing 'Hazmat' suits with some pipe contraption in their hands.

"We're from environmental health. We're evacuating the site due to an outbreak of legionnaires disease which has so far occurred in 3 people. The fault is the water supply", he trailed off, like he was a cold caller reading from an autocue card.

Adam raised his hand.

"We've got one a potential one here, haven't we Fletchykins?", he laughed pointing at him. This caused a fake smile.

"We don't know that for sure do we? You and your conclusions", Tess noted. She exchanged glances with Fletch. She was worried but didn't want to make it blatantly obvious.

Nick pushed past Adam who was now standing with his hands on the door frame to steady himself.

"Eh hold your horses, mate".

"If you could collect your belongings and meet us at the entrance in half an hour, we've got coaches to take you back home. We don't know how far it's spread and we can't take risks".

Nick's face fell as the disappointment was more than evident that he could no longer play leader for the weekend. "Well let me just say this, the manager of this despicable place will be getting a letter from me". He knew full well he should have mentioned something first though. It had just somehow slipped his mind.

Zoe started singing "Hey, we're going back to Holby", to the tune of "We're going to Ibiza".

Half an hour later they had all gathered, but were waiting for Fletch once again.

"Oh I don't envy you wearing those white jeans on the journey home", Adam chuckled.

"Leave him alone..you may live to regret it", Tess once again backed him up.

"Okay, don't get your managerial head on before we even get back to work", he didn't seem happy with this.

So the fun-filled weekend had been cut short rather abruptly but one thing was for sure, they were all looking forward to sleeping in their own beds tonight...

**Follow Michelle and myself on twitter;**

** Meesh_Redshaw**

** covblazebabe**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome to chapter 4 people, another joint effort from Michelle and myself hope you enjoy reading!**

**Chapter 4**

One week later, it was a late night for Fletch and Nat, it was Mikey's birthday and the house had been taken over by in excess of 15 unruly children for the last 3 hours. The time had flown past for the children but not for the adults who had to start the process again with the tidying up. Nat had had a go at Fletch for being somewhat grumpy all day but he blamed it on being tired.

There was something bothering him, she could tell.

Out of sight, he fiddled with his phone but it displayed no messages, least of all not from Tess. He needed to see her, to speak to her again, he'd loved being in charge but was ready to hand back the reins. He wondered if she'd missed him, where she was at that moment, she'd probably try to hide it and play it down. All of these things ran through his mind. He loved her that was for certain, but was torn between a rock and a hard place. It was a different kind of love than he had at home, more special, and he could talk to Tess about anything, for hours on end but the conversations seemed to end abruptly with no direction with Nat. It was like after years they had both given up.

After operation clean-up had commenced and finished, Fletch followed Nat who was already in bed by that point. He stripped to his underwear, climbed in, lay on his side and turned the lamp off. Closing his eyes he made no attempt at small talk, he needed sleep.

He felt Nat move up close behind him and put her arms round him slowly. She wore a loose-fitting t-shirt and as she wrapped her leg around him and he realised she wasn't wearing any underwear. She ran her hands up and down his bare back, stroking sensually and pulled the cover down slightly. She placed a kiss on his neck, which was rough with stubble, as she whispered, "Mmm...Fletch...", she took hold of his hand and gestured for him to turn around, "...just a quickie...", she continued. He could hardly pretend to be asleep for they'd just turned in. Her touch alone told him she was aroused. He turned around and lay facing her in the darkness. They kissed for a few minutes and he felt some stirring down below but nothing substantial required to carry out the deed and satisfy her. At least not yet anyway. Her hands were all over him and he let her get on with it. It soon became clear that the fireworks weren't going to happen. In the time they'd been married he'd never not been able to perform. She ever so subtly ran a hand over the small bulge in his boxer shorts, but what she felt wasn't what she was expecting, and a wave of disappointment ran through her body. He still wasn't getting any harder and she was beginning to lose her patience. He was moaning but she could tell it was put on.

"Adrian" she muttered. "This isn't like you to take ages...have you got something on your mind?".

"No, nothing" he grunted pushing her away and sitting up.

"Look, I'm sorry, I'm just tired" he said, slurring his words for extra effect. The embarrassment was mounting on him.

She too sat up and turned the bedside lamp on, turning to face him she saw a look in his face that she'd never seen before.

"Come on, out with it", she demanded, "What is the problem? Don't tell me you're tired because that's never stopped you before".

"People change", he answered, all too quickly for Nat's liking.

She narrowed her eyes.

"What's going on? You've been acting strange all day, in fact for the last few weeks you haven't been yourself".

"Who else would I be?", he questioned rather abruptly.

"Adrian, don't speak to me like that!", she spat suspicion bubbling inside her, she knew when he wasn't being straight with her.

"Can we just get some sleep, please?" he said lying down and pulling the covers up to his neck.

"I want an answer! You're forever sneaking around, messing with your phone, when it rings you leave the room, you sit smirking at it constantly and you're never where you say you are going to be!" She was counting off these points on her hand.

"Can't I have my own life!", he was now becoming angry, angry and scared, what if she suspected something? Maybe she knew something and was waiting for the right moment to throw it into the mix.

"Adrian!"

He knew the last person to call him his proper name was Tess after he had spent the day out with Jeff and Dixie and he'd loved every minute of it. It was within earshot of Zoe and Jeff as well.  
He hated it when Nat called him that name though, it meant she was really pissed off, he also hated the fact he was now going to have a restless night through worry of what she possibly knew, they had never been the type of couple that would take arguments to the land of nod with them.

"Oh the joys of married life", this comment just slipped out, as his eyes met hers he could see she was hurt, he could also feel his eyes drifting away from her, he couldn't look her in the face for more than a few seconds. Her eyes were soon filling with tears, this was all he needed, the waterworks. She tried to speak between sobs but it all came out in a mumble.

"I just...don't..think..you love..", she began.

He sighed, "Is this really what this is about? Please tell me?".

She dried her eyes quickly, "I'm late..by quite a few days..I didn't want to bother you by landing it on you at work".

The shock of this took him by surprise more than it should have done. Why was he surprised? She was still his wife after all, regardless of the fact he'd been seeing Tess.

"Why didn't you say something? How many days?", he said somewhat quietly.

"A week...",..

"We've not been..oh hang on, the morning before I left for the weekend away. That certainly came out of the blue", as he remembered.

"Precisely..", she muttered, almost like they had done something sordid and wrong.

"I'll pick you up a test from work tomorrow, okay? Then we will see where we are at. No point jumping to conclusions". He didn't mean to but he froze at this thought.

She smiled but seemed unconvinced.

This news to him, which, if it was true, would put a spanner in the works. Guilt washed over him. He needed a chat with Tess sooner rather than later. She'd know what to do...hopefully. He could always count on her.

They snuggled down underneath the covers, and, as he thought about the night he had spent with Tess, all of these moments were soon blurring and jarring into one and his head was becoming mixed-up.

"Oh what have we here?", she smirked and he laughed. He lifted up her t-shirt and positioned himself for her to take him fully, they were still lying side-by-side.

"Fletch...that's it...", she moaned, as he began slowly and got faster.

She was back to calling him Fletch, which made him safe in the knowledge she didn't suspect anything. Or did she? ...

**Twitter;**

** Meesh_Redshaw**

** covblazebabe**


End file.
